


Good neighbours

by Tressa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, Steve has crazy eyes, WE ARE HUNGRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: EDDIE, YOU DON'T LET POOR HOMELESS STAR WANDERER DO WHAT WE WANT. WE ARE GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH, EDDIE.





	Good neighbours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Замечательный сосед](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347875) by [May4090](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090). 



“Steve, don't act crazy. Leave it to me and let us finish grocery shopping, pay and go home. Like normal people, who have everything under control.”

Steve gives Bucky a very pointed look. His whole body telegraphs that he is aggressively ready to leave right the fuck now. Bucky mentally roots himself to the supermarket floor. He is the only person who can sometimes be more stubborn than Steve Rogers, and he is willing to fight for it to stay that way. It is necessary for the world to stay in balance.

“You haven't seen how that guy looked at you!”

“No, I haven't,” Bucky agrees. “But if he looked at me threateningly, I'd feel it. And if this is just a... I don't know, a jealous fit, Steve, we are not going to drop all our stuff and leave!”

“You don't get it.” Steve gets an even more expressive look in his eyes, though Bucky doesn't know how it’s possible. He grabs Bucky's arm like he’s ready to drag him outside right the fuck now. “I am not jealous. The way he looked at you…”

“How?”

“Like he wants to devour you whole.” Steve adjusts his grip on Bucky's arm. “Come on, Buck, let's go.” He keeps quiet for a second and then gets straight to the blackmail. “If we meet him again and he looks at you like that, I am gonna punch him in the face. Right there and then.”

“You're playing dirty, Steve. And so far you are the only one with the crazy eyes.”

“I don't want him to look at you like that,” whispered Steve dramatically. “I remember faces well - ”

“- Yeah, you recognized me seventy years later but not because of my eyes -”

“- and this is Eddie Brock, I've heard about him. And he’s a psycho. We are leaving, right now!”  


“We? Steve, your jealousy is ridiculous.”  


“Buck, have we not had enough problems with guys named Brock? Let's go!”

Bucky sighs, not able to hold back Captain America this time.

* * *

“EDDIE.”

“No.”

“EDDIE, WE ARE HUNGRY.”

“No, and this is out of the question.”

Eddie is getting ready to stand against the stream of arguments. Venom has mastered all manner of tactics: ultimatums, long soul-sucking conversations, appeals to his dignity, and, very rarely, working him for sympathy. EDDIE, YOU DON'T LET POOR HOMELESS STAR WANDERER DO WHAT WE WANT. WE ARE GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH, EDDIE.<

“WHY CAN'T WE HAVE THIS ONE?” Venom decides to use his trick number 6: he pretends to be clueless. “HE IS PRETTY.”

“Why did you think that he is one of the bad guys?” Eddie looks at the chicken wings with the calm air of a man needled by a poor simple star wanderer who just wants to eat a man. In the meat section of the supermarket, no less. Oh, the irony.

“WHY CAN'T WE BREAK THE RULE JUST ONCE?” Venom goes to bargaining. “JUST THIS ONE TIME. AND THEN WE ARE NOT GOING TO EAT ANYBODY FOR SEVERAL MONTHS EVEN YEARS.”

“No.”

“EDDIE.”

“I’m almost certain that guy was with Steve Rogers. And he’s crazy, everyone knows that.”

“WE CAN EAT HIM AS WELL.”

“If you touch that guy Rogers is going to bite our head off. Did you see how he looked at us? I am not touching that. Barbecue or garlic sauce?”

“FINE. GARLIC. BUT LET'S INVITE THEM TO VISIT US AS LONG AS WE ARE HERE?”


End file.
